Viaje a Hokkaido
by Noriko Kinomoto
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Horo Horo y todos se van a celebrarlo a Hokkaido, en el pueblo natal de el y Pilika. Horo x Ren y Yoh x Anna ¡TERMINADO!
1. La carta

25 de noviembre. 10:00 AM. Casa Asakura

Horo Horo estaba durmiendo en su habitación, roncando. Pilika entra sigilosamente en la habitación y le da una patada a su hermano. Este sale rodando por el suelo hasta que choca con la pared.

-¿¡Pero que pasa!?- exclamo Horo Horo frotándose la cabeza, que la tenia dolorida por el golpe

-¿Que pasa? ¡Son las diez de la mañana y tu todavía estas durmiendo!

-¿Y que? Hoy es domingo, así que dejame dormir tranquilo

-¡Hoy es lunes!- grito Pilika- hace mas de dos horas que Anna y Yoh se fueron al colegio ¿No te enteraste? Con el ruido que hicieron hoy...

Horo Horo negó con la cabeza

-No se como haces para dormir tanto...-suspiro Pilika- Bueno, Anna te ha dejado unas cuantas tareas para que las hagas y en cuanto las acabes, harás entrenamiento.

Horo Horo cayo de espaldas, que como no se acordaba que estaba en el suelo contra la pared, se volvió a golpear la cabeza. Y es que todo ese trabajo era mucho trabajo para el.

-Por cierto- dijo Pilika extendiendo a Horo Horo un sobre- ha llegado una carta para ti. Es de papa y mama.

Horo Horo se apresuro a abrirla, rompiendo todo el sobre. Leyó la carta en alto.

-Querido Horo Horo. Dentro de dos días es tu cumpleaños y nos gustaría que tu y Pilika volvieseis a casa, por lo menos un día, para celebrarlo. Bueno, solo si podéis, porque como estáis tan ocupados con el torneo Shaman... Si venís, podréis traer amigos (solo si los tenéis). Besos de papa y mama para ti y Pilika.

-¿vas a ir?- pregunto Pilika

-Si. Pero antes quiero discutirlo con Yoh y los demás, por si quieren venir

-Muy bien, pero ahora ponte a limpiar la casa, o Anna se enfadara y ya que estamos, yo también me enfadare

Unas horas mas tarde, Yoh y Anna llegaron con Manta, que se quedo a comer. Todos estaban a la mesa: Yoh, Anna, Horo Horo, Pilika, Tamao y Manta.

-He recibido una carta de mis padres porque dentro de dos días es mi cumpleaños- dijo Horo Horo

-¿Tu cumpleaños? Vaya, no lo sabia ¿Te puedo tirar de la oreja?- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa acercando su mano a la oreja de Horo Horo

-¡He dicho que es dentro de dos días! ¡Y deja mis orejas en paz!- exclamo Horo Horo pretejiéndose las orejas con las manos- A lo que iba. Mis padres dicen que si quiero, puedo ir a celebrarlo a Hokkaido y que puedo llevar a mis amigos. ¿Queréis venir?

-No viene mal unas vacaciones- dijo Yoh

-¿Y faltar a clase? ¿Estas loco, Yoh?- dijo Manta

-Que mas da. Le das al profesor un justificante de que faltamos los tres porque estamos enfermos. Y se lo das tu porque a ti el profesor te crees ¿Tu que crees, Anna?

-Yo quiero ir. Si Manta va a hacer lo del justificante voy. Pero ¿tiene que venir el también?

-Mujer, no vamos a dejarle aquí solo

-Yo también quiero ir- dijo Tamao- ¿Puedo ir?

-Pues claro!!- dijo Horo Horo- Y ya que estamos ¿Por que le decimos a Ren Tao si quiere venir también?

-¿Y por que quieres que vaya, hermano?- pregunto Pilika

-Nah, por nada- dijo Horo Horo sonrojándose un poco, aunque afortunadamente, nadie se dio cuenta- Es que...es que si no la fiesta serie muy aburrida

-Claro, como estas todo el día peleándote con el...- comento Manta

-Tendremos que comprarte algún regalo- dijo Yoh

-¿Y cuando partimos?- pregunto Anna

-Hoy o mañana, como queráis- dijo Horo Horo

-Mejor mañana, así voy preparando el justificante falso ese- sugirió Manta

-¿Y en que vamos?- pregunto Anna. Tenia ganas de ir allí y cambiar un poco de aires.

-No se. Yo llegue a Tokyo haciendo autostop pero es que así tardaríamos mucho- dijo Horo Horo. Mira hacia Pilika- ¿Tu en que viniste?

-En tren de alta velocidad, por supuesto- contesto Pilika

-Claro!!- exclamo Horo Horo. Se detiene a pensar- ¿Tenemos suficiente dinero para pagarnos el viaje?

-Manta si- dijo Anna, señalándole

-O_o Yo??!!

-Si. Recuerdo que nos contaste que en tu cumpleaños te dieron mucho dinero y que yo sepa, aun no te he visto gastarlo. 

-Manta, yo te hice un regalo por tu cumpleaños. Devuélveme el favor pagándonos el viaje- dijo Horo Horo con una sonrisa picarona

-Pero yo...- Manta no sabia que decir

-Lo considero como un si ¡Gracias Manta!- exclamo Horo Horo- ¡Mañana nos vamos a Hokkaido!

-Que generoso eres, Manta^^- dijo Yoh

-Ay, primero un justificante falso para faltar a clase y ahora esto...- dijo para Manta para si

_____

Experimento para ver que tipo de Fan-Fics me salen cuando estoy aburrida, así que si alguien piensa que es malo y aburrido, ya se yo por que es XD. Para ser el primer capitulo, me quedo un poco cortito. Siguiente capitulo, cuando tenga mas ideas (ya avisare cuando suba mas capítulos)


	2. Llegada a Hokkaido

26 de noviembre. 11:00 AM. Estación de trenes de Tokyo.

Yoh, Anna, Manta, Horo Horo, Pilika, Tamao y Ren estaban sentados en un banco largo en el anden.

-Ay, a esta hora deberíamos estar en clase de matemáticas...-suspiro Manta mirando su reloj

-Deja de preocuparte, hombre- dijo Yoh

-¿Has entregado el justificante al profesor?-pregunto Anna

-Si, le pedí a uno de clase que se lo diese- contesto Manta -"Que tonta es. Si voy yo a dárselo, el profesor pensara que es una trola"- pensó después

-No se por que he venido- dijo Ren

-Venga, no seas aguafiestas- dijo Horo Horo

-¡Si has sido tu el que me has obligado!

-El tren con destino a la isla de Hokkaido saldrá por la via 5- anuncio el megáfono

-Ahí esta- dijo Tamao levantándose

-¿Ya os vais sin mi?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver quien era.

-¡Ryu!- exclamo Manta

-¿Tu también vienes?- pregunto Yoh

-Si. Horo Horo me ha invitado

-Cuantos mas seamos mejor ¿no?- dijo Horo Horo

Todos entraron en el tren y se acomodaron en sus butacas. El tren empezó a moverse. Ya estaban rumbo a Hokkaido.

El revisor paso para comprobar que todos tenían sus billetes. 15 minutos mas tarde, llego una azafata con un carrito de comida.

-¡Si, por fin! ¡Tenia hambre!- exclamo Horo Horo mientras le indicaba a la azafata que viniese con la mano

-¿Que quiere tomar?- pregunto la azafata

-A ver...- Horo Horo mira detenidamente el carrito- Quiero un poco de esto, dos bolsas de esto, cinco paquetes de aquello azul de ahí, un poco mas de esto, esas cajitas fosforescente de allí, 6 botes de coca cola, una botella del zumo es de ahí, y un poco mas de lo verde...

-O_o- la azafata estaba sorprendida

-Este hermano mío no va a cambiar nunca- suspiro Pilika

-¿Cuantos estómagos tiene este chico?- dijo Ren- ¿Cuatro como las vacas?

-Eh, tu! Que te he oído!- Horo Horo volteo la cabeza para mirar Ren. Luego vuelve con la azafata- Por donde íbamos...ah si! Una bolsita de eso de ahí...

-¿Esta seguro de que puede pagar todo esto?- pregunto la azafata

Horo Horo señala a Manta, que estaba leyendo un libro de esos que son muy gordos.

-¿Ve a aquel chaval bajito y cabezón? El se lo va a pagar todo

-¿¡QUE?! ¿Por que te lo tengo que pagar yo?- Manta se sorprende

-Manta, por favor, todo esto lo considero como regalo de cumpleaños. Venga, que yo te hice un regalo para el tuyo...

-Si, me regalaste una barra de hielo. Se hizo agua en cinco minutos- dijo Manta recordando

-Es que tu eres tonto. Haberlo metido en el congelador. Además, lo que cuenta es el detalle... Por favor, Manta...

Horo Horo consiguió convencer a Manta, que pago todo el festín a regañadientes

-Toma, te regalo este pirulí de menta para agradecértelo- Horo le ofrece el pirulí verde- es que a mi no me gusta la menta...

En poco mas de dos horas, todos llegaron por fin a Hokkaido.

-¿Esta muy lejos vuestra casa?- pregunto Anna

-Bueno, tenemos que escalar toda esa montaña para bajar luego al valle que hay al otro lado- dijo Pilika mientras señalaba una montaña nevada que estaba detrás de la estación de tren.

(Caída típica de anime donde solo se ven la piernas)

-Venga, que solo es una cuestita de nada- dijo Horo Horo con una sonrisa

Así pues, se hicieron al camino. El primer tramo, el camino hacia la montaña, fue fácil ya que fueron por una carretera llana. Anna intento hacer autostop porque no quería caminar, pero por ahí no pasaba ningún coche.

Por fin llegaron a la montaña. Primero tuvieron que escalar unas rocas porque no había camino. Pilika y Horo Horo estaban acostumbrados a ese camino, pero lo demás no, así que después de por lo menos cinco caídas por persona, consiguieron subir todos.

-Por lo menos aquí ya hay camino- dijo Tamao, tocándose la rodillas, que las tenia doloridas y llenas de rasguños

El camino no es que fuese fácil. Estaba muy empinado y había tramos muy estrechos donde veías el fondo. Manta miro hacia abajo y casi se cae del vértigo que le dio. Algunos metros mas arriba, empezó la nieve.

-Tengo frió- protesto Anna

-No me extraña. Solo a ti se te ocurre ir en noviembre con un mini-vestido sin mangas. Sobre todo aquí, en las montañas- observo Pilika

-Espera- Yoh se apresuro a sacar un pantalón y una manta de su mochila- toma, con esto tendrás menos frío

Anna se puso los pantalones, pero eran cortos y finos, así que aun tenia un poquito de frío. La manta le calentó los brazos.

Llegaron a lo alto de la montaña.

-¡Me encanta el aire fresco de la montaña!- exclamo Horo Horo inspirando aire

-¿Ahora hay que bajar?- pregunto Ren

-Si. Abajo esta el valle donde vive la tribu de los Ainu- explico Pilika

-Tanto esfuerzo subiendo la montaña para ahora tener que bajarla...-suspiro Ryu

Si la cuesta arriba estaba muy empinada, en la cuesta abajo casi se caen. Entre que era una cuesta muy caída y resbalaban por la nieve, todos menos Horo Horo y Pilika acabaron con el trasero en el suelo.

Por fin llegaron al valle. El pueblo no era muy grande pero tampoco era muy pequeño. En cuanto entraron en el pueblo, se dieron cuenta que era un lugar muy poblado. Poblado por gente con el pelo azul.

-Que gente tan hortera. Mira que ir todos con el pelo azul- comento Ryu

-¿¡No estas llamando horteras!?- gritaron Horo Horo y Pilika

-No, no es eso... Olvidad lo que he dicho. No he dicho nada, jeje...

Horo Horo y Pilika dirigieron a todos a su casa. Cuando llegaron, sus padres les recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Horo Horo! ¡Pilika! ¡Que alegría volver a veros!- la madre abrazó a los dos a la vez, espachurrándoles

-Parece ser que has traído a todos tus amigos- observo el padre- Bienvenidos al pueblo de la tribu de los Ainu

Un grupo de chicas con el pelo azul llegaron de repente como una avalancha.

-¡Pilika! ¡has vuelto!- gritaron todas

-Hola, os echaba de menos- dijo Pilika

-¿Quienes son?- pregunto Tamao

-Son mis amigas del pueblo

-Que guapas son- dijo Ryu

-Que feo eres- dijeron las chicas al unísono mirándole

-Ayyy, nadie me quiere- lloro Ryu (cascaditas en lo ojos)

-Tranquilo, yo te quiero- Tokageroh aparece

-Gracias Tokageroh! ¿Me das un besito?

-O//O ¿Que? Te quiero como amigo, no como...

-¿Por que has vuelto, Pilika? ¿No estabas en Tokyo?- preguntaron las amigas de Pilika

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Horo Horo y mis padres nos dijeron que viniésemos aquí a celebrarlo

-¿Horo Horo?- las chicas voltearon la cabeza a su izquierda. No se habían fijado que Horo Horo estaba allí. Se lanzaron en avalancha sobre el- ¡HORO HOROOOO!

Entre todo ese montonin de chicas eufóricas, a Horo Horo no se le veía.

-Hola... hola chicas... yo también estoy contento de veros...- se una vocecita ahogada entre las amigas de Pilika

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Yoh

-Es que Horo Horo siempre ha sido muy popular entra todas mis amigas- explico Pilika

Ren no sabia porque, pero de repente, sintió celos de todas esas chicas.

______

Este capitulo ya es mas largo. No se si la tribu Ainu es así, pero bueno, yo me la imagino así. ¿Por que Ren esta celoso? Ahhh, ya no sigo mas. Mas en el tercer capitulo.


	3. Presentaciones

26 de noviembre. 4:00 PM. Hogar de la familia de Horo Horo y Pilika

Todos estaban en el salón, tirados en el sofá, con la barriga llena después de degustar las delicias norteñas. 

-Esto que he preparado hoy no ha sido nada. Mañana preparare mis especialidades porque es el cumpleaños de mi pequeño Horo Horo- dijo la madre.

Lo cogió y empezó a abrazarle mientras le espachurraba.

-De pequeño nada, que mañana cumplo 13- intento decir- la pequeña es Pilika

-Aun no no han presentado formalmente- dijo el padre, mirando para el grupo.

-Yo soy Yoh Asakura- se presento levantándose

-Yo soy la sacerdotisa Anna y me convertiré en la futura esposa del Rey Shaman- dijo Anna

-¿Eres la novia de mi pequeño Horo Horo?- dijo la madre soltando a Horo Horo

-Dudo mucho que su hijo llegue a la final- contesto Anna sin pensar que sus palabras podrían ofender a los padres de Horo Horo- yo soy la prometida de Yoh.

-Yo soy Ryu. Si ustedes creen que tener el pelo azul esta de moda, me lo teñiré!!- dijo Ryu eufóricamente

Los padres de los jóvenes Ainu no supieron que decir.

-Me llamo Manta- se presento Manta

-Me recuerdas a mi pequeño Horo Horo de pequeño- dijo la madre. Baja la voz- que quede entre tu y yo, pero cuando Horo Horo era mas pequeño, era tan bajito como tu, pero le dimos unas pastillas y mira que guapo se ha quedado!

-O//O Mama!!!- Horo Horo estaba avergonzado

-Jajaj- rió Ren

-Tu te callas- replico Horo Horo 

-Y tu eres...-dijo el padre

-Mi nombre es Ren Tao y vengo de China. No quiero ofender a nadie, pero tengo que decir que si su hijo es mas tonto, no nace.

-Ahora si que te la has ganado- Horo Horo se acerca a Ren para darle un puñetazo, pero su madre le detiene, cogiéndole por el brazo.

-Horo Horo siempre ha sido asi. Pero ya veras como espabila un dia de estos.

-O//O Mama!!

-Jovencita, no has dicho nada en toda la tarde- dijo el padre mirando para Tamao.

Tamao se levanta, cierra los ojos y dice de carrerilla.

-Me llamo Tamao Tamamura, encantada de conocerles.

Se sienta y suspira.

-¿Sois todos shamanes?- pregunto el padre. Estaba muy interesado en conocer a los amigos de su hijo.

-Si quiere conocer a mi espíritu, este es Amidamaru- dijo Yoh. Amidamaru aparece.

-Y este es Bason- dijo Ren. Bason aparece.

-Y este Tokageroh- dice Ryu- Tokageroh aparece.

-Aaah!!!- grita la madre

-¿Que pasa?- pregunta Ryu

-¿Por que tienes un espíritu tan feo?

- ¬¬...Vaya con la señora...-dice Tokageroh

-Con lo mono que es el espíritu de mi hijo- dijo la madre

-¿Y tu? ¿Tu no tienes espíritu?- dijo el padre dirigiéndose a Manta

-No. Yo solo puedo verlos

El padre mira para Tamao. Esta se pone roja.

-Yo... yo solo soy una aprendiz... Tengo a Conchi y a Ponchi, pero mejor que no aparezcan o armarían un buen desastre...

Conchi y Ponchi aparecen.

-Alguien nos llamo?- dijeron a la vez

-Fuera, fuera, nadie os ha llamado!!- exclamo Tamao. Estos se fueron sin mas.

-Anda, me han hecho caso- Tamao estaba sorprendida.

Una hora después, Horo Horo y Pilika llevaron a los demás a hacer un "tour" por el pueblo ainu. Anna se puso uno de los abrigos mas gordos que Pilika tenia en su armario (todo sea por no pasar frío)

-Y aquí fue donde mi hermano se callo y se hizo una herida con la forma de la cabeza de Koloro- explico Pilika señalando unas rocas

-Si. Y ahí fue donde Pilika fue a lavarse las mano y acabo con un renacuajo metido por la camisa- dijo Horo Horo jugando al mismo juego que Pilika, señalando un arroyo.

-Ya. Y ahí fue donde hiciste snowboard por primera vez, te caíste y te convertiste en una bola de nieve. Acabaste con un buen resfriado- dijo Pilika en un tono de voz mas alto, señalando una cuesta 

-Y ahí fue...- dijo Horo Horo subiendo también el tono de voz, señalando un campo de flores cubierto de nieve 

-Basta!- grito Anna interrumpiendo la conversación- No nos interesa vuestra vida. Solo queremos conocer el pueblo. 

______ 

Buah, este fue un capitulo para rellenar. Las presentaciones y algunos datos curiosos sobre el pasado de Horo Horo (jajaja, de donde habré sacado yo la idea de que Horo Horo midió tanto como Manta XD). A ver si el siguiente esta mejor XD 


	4. El cumpleaños de Horo Horo

27 de noviembre. 10:00 AM. Casa de Horo y Pilika

Horo Horo se despertó. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que sus padres, Pilika, las amigas de Pilika y todos sus amigos estaban alrededor de la cama.

-Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos Horo Horo, cumpleaños feliz!!- cantaron todos al unísono

-Ayyy, que guapo esta en pijama!!- exclamaron eufóricamente las amigas de Pilika, haciendo un montonin encima de el. Los demás se aparataron. Entre todas las chicas de pelo azul, salía la mano de Horo Horo, que la agitaba para pedir ayuda.

Ren volvió a sentir aquellos celos del otro día sin saber por que.

Al final, consiguieron que todas marchasen, que volviesen por la tarde, que seria la fiesta.

La madre preparo el desayuno favorito de Horo Horo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Esto para mi pequeño Horo Horo, que hoy es su cumpleaños

-Mama, que ya tengo 13 años! Ya no soy pequeño! La pequeña es Pilika!- exclamo Horo Horo ruborizándose

-Eres un niño mimado- dijo Ren sin levantar la vista de su vaso de leche

-Repite eso si te atreves- dijo Horo Horo levantando la mano

Todos pasaron toda la mañana en la plaza del pueblo, mientras los padres y las amigas de Pilika preparaban todo para la fiesta.

Al mediodía, volvieron a casa, que la encontraron decorada. Una de las decoraciones eran las fotos de cuando Horo Horo era un bebe. Esas fotos donde sale enseñando el culito...

-Ahh O//O Mama!!! Por que pones esto!!- exclamo Horo Horo avergonzado

-Jajaja- rió Ren

-¡Pero si estas muy guapo!- las amigas de Pilika aparecieron de la nada y formaron su típico montonin alrededor de Horo Horo.

-Me da un poco de pena el pobre Horo Horo- comento Yoh

-Tranquilo. Toda su vida lleva siendo así- dijo Pilika

La comida fue excelente. Horo Horo se harto de ella, ya que echaba de menos las especialidades de su madre. La animación también la preparo la madre. Juegos como poner la cola al burro o jugar al escondite.

-Ayyy, mama, como hay que decirte que ya soy mayor- suspiro Horo Horo con la cola del burro en la mano

-Esta claro que eres un niño mimado

-Conozco un juego muy divertido: poner la cola al Ren XD- dijo riéndose

-¿Me estas llamando burro?- dijo Ren frunciendo el ceño

- Si tu te lo tomas así...-dijo Horo Horo con ganas de pelea

Ren siente un pinchazo en el trasero.

-¡He ganado el juego!- exclamo Yoh. Le habia quitado a Horo Horo de las manos la cola del burro y se la había puesto a Ren.

-No tiene gracia, Yoh- dijo Ren quitándosela

Se pasaron toda la tarde jugando a los juegos propuestos por la madre. Algunos causaban su gracia, pero no dejaban de ser juegos para crios. La que mas se divirtió fue Tamao.

-Tamao, estos son juegos de crios ¿Por que te diviertes tanto?- dijo Anna

-Lo siento mucho, señorita Anna- se disculpo Tamao roja

Horo Horo apenas pudo jugar un juego entero sin ser absorbido por el montonin de las amigas de Pilika, que a cada poco iban a tirarle de las orejas, a pellizcarle un poco los mofletes, a decirle lo guapo que estaba o a pelearse por el tirando una por un brazo, otra por el otro, otra por una piernas y otra por la otra pierna.

Ren volvió a sentir celos de nuevo sin saber por que.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando dice la madre.

-Horo Horo, corazón, papa y yo tenemos que ir al otro lado de la montaña.

Ryu recordó su subida a la montaña. De solo pensarlo se agoto.

-Chicas, vuestros padres dijeron que volvieseis a casa, que os están esperando- dijo el padre mirando a las amigas de Pilika. Estas se abalanzaron encima de Horo Horo para despedirse de el.

-Volveremos mañana por la mañana- dijo la madre dando un beso en la frente a Horo Horo- Sentimos no quedarnos toda la fiesta. Además esta noche no dormirás solo. Tienes a todos tus amigos.

-Mama, que ya soy mayor.

La madre cogió su bolso y juntos con el padre y las amigas de Pilika, salieron por la puerta.

-Por fin se acabaron estos juegos estúpidos- dijo Anna. Cogió el abrigo que Pilika le presto.

-¿Te vas?-pregunto Yoh

-Voy a tomar el aire. Estoy mareada de tantos jueguitos de crios.

Y se marcho.

-Yoh, Ren, Manta, venid conmigo a mi habitacion- dijo Horo Horo

-¿Nos vais a dejar a Tamao y a mi aqui solas?- protesto Pilika- ¿Nosotras que hacemos?

-Por mi como si os tiráis al río- dijo Horo Horo sin importancia

-Que!!?- Pilika estaba irritada- Que manera es esa de hablarle a tu hermana!!

Horo Horo paso de ella, así que Pilika se callo y salio a dar una vuelta con Tamao.

-Que pasa Horo Horo ¿A que viene tanto secretismo?- pregunto Ren una vez estaban todos en el cuarto del shaman de pelo azul

Este fue a un cajón. Saco unas cuantas botellas y cuatro cajetillas. Los tiro en medio del circulo que formaban los cuatro chicos.

-¿Y esto?- pregunto Manta

-¿No lo ves? Cerveza y tabaco

-Si, eso ya lo veo. Pero ¿para que?

-Estoy harto de que mi madre me trate aun como un niño pequeño. Yo me siento muy mayor. Tan mayor como para fumar y beber. ¿Os unís?

-Yo no. Ni loco- dijo Manta y salio corriendo de la habitación

-Tiene miedo a ser mayor. No quiere crecer- dijo Horo Horo abriendo una botella de cerveza.

-Nunca esta demás probar cosas nuevas- dijo Yoh, cogiendo una cajetilla de tabaco

-Toma, aquí tienes un mechero- Horo Horo le lanza el mechero y Yoh lo atrapa al vuelo.

-Venga, pasame una cerveza de esas- Ren se anima.

Y los tres empezaron beberse toda la cerveza que pudieron y a fumarse cada uno una cajetilla de tabaco.

______

Uyyyy, estoy convirtiendo a los chicos en unos borrachos fumatas XD. ¿Como acabara la cosa? ¿Les pillaran las chicas? ¿Manta se va a chivar cuando vuelvan los padres de Horo Horo y Pilika? Mas en el siguiente capitulo!!


	5. Amor drogado

27 de noviembre. 6:00 PM. Casa de Horo Horo y Pilika

Cada chico llevaba por lo menos mas de cinco botellas enteras de cerveza bebidas y media cajetilla de tabaco fumada.

-Jeje ¿No nos estaremos pasando?- pregunto Ren, colorado por la cogorza que tenia

-Que va, que va, si esto no hace daño a nadie!!- exclamo Horo Horo, también con una borrachera curiosa encima

-Jeje, creo que voy a salir a tomar el aire- dijo Yoh, apagando su quinto cigarrillo. Se levanto y dio un paso, pero se cayo porque no era capaz de tenerse en pie de la borrachera que tenia.

-Jeje, ten cuidado- dijo Horo Horo

-Si, jiji- Yoh intento volver a levantarse. Esta vez consiguió caminar, aunque iba tambaleándose un poco.

Pilika y Tamao habían vuelto de su paseo. Cuando entraron en la casa, se encontraron con Yoh.

-Buenas tardes, joven Yoh- saludo Tamao

-Hola!!- saludo Yoh con una amplia sonrisa y sin dejar de agitar enérgicamente su mano. Abrió la puerta y se fue dando un gran portazo.

-¿No olía un poco raro el joven Yoh?- pregunto Tamao a Pilika

-Si. Y no se adonde va sin abrigo, con lo frío que esta...- Pilika intenta cambiar de tema- ¿Quieres jugar a las cartas?

Anna estaba en una colina desde donde se veía una vista preciosa del pueblo de los Ainu. Estaba sentada contra un árbol mirando el atardecer. De repente, una figura aparece a su derecha.

-¿¡Yoh?!

(Nota autora: No me preguntéis como, pero Yoh encontró a Anna a pesar de la cogorza que tenia encima XD)

Yoh se acerco a Anna. La cogió de la mano, tiro de ella y la levanto. Empezó a acariciar el pelo y la cara de Anna sin dejar de dibujar con su boca una amplia sonrisa. Estaba poniendo nerviosa a Anna y esta perdió los nervios. Intento darle un bofetada, pero Yoh consiguió parársela agarrándole la muñeca. Anna estaba sorprendida porque hasta el momento, nadie había conseguido pararlas.

(Nota autora (otra vez XD): Se supone que todo esto ocurre antes de conocer a Hao, porque, que yo sepa, este fue el único en pararle las bofetadas a Anna. Pero en este fic no...)

Yoh le cogió la otra muñeca y con ellas empezó a dar palmadas sin dejar de poner su sonrisa. Anna no sabia que hacer, ya que tenia las dos manos atrapadas.

De repente, Yoh empuja a Anna contra el, le mete las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y la abraza.

-¿Por que se comporta así? ¿Que le ocurre? Ese olor tan extraño que tiene... ¿Será por eso?

Anna despertó de sus pensamientos cuando se da cuenta de que Yoh le había empezado a besar y a desabrocharle el abrigo. Anna ya no tenia frío. Es mas, le daba la impresión de que la temperatura había subido a 40 grados Le siguió el juego a Yoh...

Mientras, Ren y Horo Horo estaban en la habitación de este ultimo, acabándose las ultimas botellas de cerveza.

-Jeje, Horo Horo ¿Por que no nos divertimos un poco mas?- dijo Ren lanzando una colilla al suelo

Horo Horo se levanto del suelo de un brinco. Abrió su armario y empezó a rebuscar. Cogió un viejo radiocassette y una cinta de música. La puso y empezó a sonar una música de estas que bailan los gigolós.

Horo Horo empezó a bailar para Ren. Se quito la camiseta sin dejar de moverse. Se acerco a Ren, que le empezó a tocar por el pecho y a bajarle los pantalones.

Tamao y Pilika estaban abajo en el salón jugando a las cartas.

-¿Que crees que estarán haciendo los chicos ahí arriba? Acaban de poner música- comento Tamao

-Me da igual- resoplo Pilika- me da igual lo que este haciendo mi hermano al que le da igual que me tire al río. Si el pasa de mi, yo paso de el... ¡Mira, 4 ases! ¡He ganado!

En la habitación de Horo Horo, fue el turno de Ren para bailar. Horo Horo se dio palmadas en los muslos para indicarle que se sentase en su regazo. Ren lo hizo y Horo Horo le ayudo a quitarse la ropa.

(Nota autora: Creo que me estoy pasando!!! XD)

Al dia siguiente, cuando estaba amaneciendo, Yoh se despertó.

-Auh... ¿Anna? Que... ¿Que hacemos aquí?- Yoh se despertó sorprendido. Se encontró apoyado contra un árbol, con la camiseta y los calzoncillos puestos al revés y los pantalones colocados de una manera muy rara, el pañuelo rojo de Anna cubriéndole los brazos y a la sacerdotisa rubia a su lado.

-Por fin te has despertado- dijo Anna

-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Que hacemos tu y yo aquí?

-¿No te acuerdas de nada?

-No... Solo se que me duele mucho la cabeza- contesto Yoh llevándose la mano a la frente

-Lo sabia

-¿Eh? ¿El que sabias?- Yoh no entendía nada

-Que ayer estabas fumado y bebido. Tenias un olor a alcohol y humo que no se podía aguantar

-Si, creo que tome un poco pero...¡No me acuerdo de nada de lo que ocurrió ayer!- exclamo Yoh echándose las manos a la cabeza

-¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?

-Si me haces el favor...

Anna le explico con todos los detalles todo lo que Yoh y ella habían hecho la noche anterior.

-Te he tenido que vestir porque tampoco te iba a dejar ahí tirado desnudo con el frío que hacia mientras dormías. Pero como es muy difícil vestir a un peso muerto, te he vestido como he podido. Te puse el pañuelo para taparte un poco.

-Gracias Anna- agradeció Yoh

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Anna, yo lo... lo siento. Lo de ayer no fue mi intención... Fue sin querer queriendo...- Yoh intento arreglarlo. Conocía el carácter de Anna y estaba seguro que estaba enfadada con el.

-No te disculpes. A mi... a mi me gusto la experiencia.

Horo Horo despertaba en su habitación. Se encontró tirado en el suelo ,desnudo, tapado con una manta, con toda su ropa alrededor suyo y Ren enfrente de el abrochándose su camisa.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí?- Horo Horo se llevo las manos a la cabeza- No me acuerdo de nada y me duele mucho la cabeza...

-Yo también me acabo de despertar y no me acuerdo de nada- dijo Ren- Pero...

Ren se desabrocho la camisa que se estaba abrochando. Su torso estaba escrito con rotulador negro. Había frases del tipo "I love Yoh" o "Horo Horo x Ren 4 ever"

-Esa parece mi letra- observo Horo Horo

-Porque lo has escrito tu- contesto Ren- ahora mira para ti

Horo Horo se miro el pecho. También lo tenia escrito con rotulador. Había frases como las de Ren, pero también había algunas en chino.

-¿Eso también lo he escrito yo?- pregunto Horo Horo

-No, bobo, esa es mi letra ¿Acaso sabes tu chino?- contesto Ren de mala gana- Cuando me desperté, me encontré con todas nuestras ropas desperdigadas y a nosotros dos desnudos tirados en el suelo.

-No creerás que tu y yo...-dijo Horo Horo

Ren afirmo con la cabeza. Horo Horo vio las botellas de cerveza vacías y algunas colillas alrededor.

-¡La culpa es de todo eso!- señalo Horo Horo

-¡La culpa es tuya que nos lo ofreciste!- replico Ren

-Si, eso también. Por cierto ¿No estaba Yoh con nosotros?- pregunto Horo Horo buscando con la mirada

______

Jejeje, por fin meto algo de amor, aunque creo que me he pasado un poco, jajaja, sobre todo con Horo Horo y Ren, jaja. Es que ahora estoy dando en el colegio las drogas y como el alcohol y el tabaco son drogas y bla, bla, bla, pues salio esto. El siguiente capitulo, cuando me venga la inspiración XD (Las autoridades sanitarias advierten que el tabaco y mucho alcohol perjudican la salud XD)


	6. Perdiendo la calma

28 de noviembre. 9:00 AM. Casa de Horo Horo y Pilika

En la cocina estaban Tamao, Manta, Ryu, Pilika y los padres de esta desayunando.

-Hasta cuando duraran estas vacaciones. Se supone que ahora debería estar haciendo un examen de geografía...- se dijo Manta

-Que madrugadores sois- comento la madre

Anna y Yoh llegaron a la casa. Manta corrió a recibirles.

-¿De donde venís?

-Eso a ti no te importa- dijo Anna fríamente

-¿A que rechazaste lo que Horo Horo te ofreció ayer?- dijo Manta convencido de que Yoh lo habia rechazado

-Bueno..., jeje...- Yoh no sabia si mentir o decir la verdad

-¿Acaso sabes lo que ocurrió ayer? ¿Estuviste ahí? ¿Cuantos botellas se bebió? ¿Cuantas cigarrillos se fumo?- pregunto Anna de golpe

-No lo se... Yo solo se que Horo Horo me lo ofreció a mi también y yo lo rechace y salí corriendo de la habitación...

-¿¡Eres tonto!? ¡Podías haberte quedado ahí para haberme dicho cuanto tomo Yoh!- grito Anna poniendo a Manta los pelos de punta

-¿Que ocurre? - la madre fue a ver porque había tanto barullo en el vestíbulo- ¿De donde venís vosotros dos?

-De dar un paseo por el pueblo Ainu- mintió Anna

-Bueno, pues no os quedéis ahí parados y venid a desayunar, que seguro que tenéis ganas- ofreció la madre con una sonrisa y volvió a la cocina acompañada de Manta

-De lo que tengo ganas es de un cigarrillo...- se dijo Yoh a si mismo en voz baja

-¿Decías algo?- pregunto Anna

-No, nada, nada... (gotitas de sudor en la cabeza de Yoh)

-Te he oído, que no soy tonta. Pero tranquilo, a base de zumos, un buen entrenamiento y unos cuantos golpes en la espalda con un palo te quito el vicio de fumar enseguida.

-¿Sabes? Creo que ya se me han quitado la ganas de un cigarrillo, jeje

Los dos fueron a la cocina.

-Ya estamos todos desayunando. Solo falta mi pequeño Horo Horo y su amiguito chino con el que tan bien se lleva- dijo la madre

-Horo Horo no se despierta ni con un terremoto, así que mejor voy a ver que hago- dijo Pilika levantándose de la mesa

Horo Horo estaba en su habitación vistiéndose.

-Hermano, a desayunar!- llamo Pilika picando a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta- lo sabia... ¡Voy a entrar!

Cuando entro, se encontró con su hermano poniéndose su camisa a espaldas de ella y Ren a su lado.

-¿Ren? ¿Que haces tu aquí?... Hermano, tienes algo en la espalda...-Pilika se acerco a el ya que vio algo negro sobre su cuerpo. El intento esconder las frases dándose la vuelta, pero no se dio cuenta que tenia mas en el pecho. Pilika las leyó. Luego miro a Ren de reojo. A el se le veían algunas letras por los brazos. Pilika también descubrió las botellas vaciás de cerveza y las colillas a su lado. Empezó a encajar las piezas de un puzzle.

-Así que es por eso por lo que mi hermano llevo a los chicos con ese secretismo a su cuarto ayer, porque Yoh olía tan raro, porque empezó a sonar esa música después... Y lo que ocurrió mientras...- pensó Pilika

-Por favor, Pilika, no se lo digas a nadie- dijo Ren cuando cayo en la cuenta de que lo había descubierto

-Eso, no se lo digas a nadie, sobre todo lo digo por papa y mama- dijo Horo Horo cogiendo a su hermana por el brazo. Esta asintió con la cabeza y salio de la habitación.

-Recuerda: a NADIE- repitió Horo Horo

El chico termino de ponerse la camisa.

-Oye Ren, No habrá quedado algo de tabaco por ahí ¿Verdad?

-No me digas que te has enganchado

-¿Enganchado yo? Que va, que va...

-A diferencia de ti, yo tengo un gran autocontrol y no caigo en esas adicciones- presumió Ren

-¡Ahí viene mi pequeño Horo Horo!- exclamo la madre cuando vio a su hijo entrar- ¿Has dormido bien, cariño?

-Si, si, perfectamente mama- contesto Horo Horo tomando asiento

-Sentimos habernos ido así de tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Estoy segura de que te hubiera hecho mucha ilusión que hubiésemos estado ahí hasta el final- se disculpo la madre

-No ocurre nada, mama- dijo Horo Horo despreocupado cogiendo arroz

-Te quedaste solo, aunque tenias ahí a tus amigos. Yo que te iba a hacer una cena especial y...

-¡YA ESTA HARTO, MAMA! ¡NO SOY NINGÚN NIÑO PEQUEÑO!- Horo Horo se levanto y dio una patada a la mesa, tirándolo todo. La necesidad de meter nicotina en su cuerpo y las palabras de su madre hicieron que perdiese los nervios. Todos se quedaron atónitos mirándole con la boca abierta. El padre rompió el silencio. 

-¡Jovencito! ¡Te has ganado un buen castigo! ¿Por que demonios haces eso? 

-¡YO HAGO LO QUE ME SALE DE LOS *piiiiiiiiii*!(palabras censuradas XD)- grito Horo Horo. La madre no pudo evitar el romper a llorar. Horo Horo cogió su snowboard y salio de la casa dando un gran portazo. 

-¿Que hago? ¿Le cuento el por que de esta situación? He prometido no decírselo a nadie, pero mama esta llorando... ¿Que hago?- pensó Pilika 

______ 

Otro de esos capitulillos malos que pongo para rellenar. Y es que después del ultimo capitulo, no se que saldrá ahora XD. Ultimamente tengo eso del "bloqueo del escritor", algo que en mi vida nunca me habia ocurrido XD. Vamos, que no estoy yo por la labor. Por eso dejo con la intriga de si Pilika lo cuenta o no (es que ni siquiera yo se lo que va a hacer XD). Mas cuando venga la inspiración. 


	7. ¡No quiero crecer!

28 de noviembre. 10:30 AM. Calles del pueblo Ainu

Horo Horo caminaba cabizbajo por la calle diciéndose a si mismo.

-Necesito un cigarrillo, aunque solo sea uno, aquí se que no hay pero al otro lado de la montaña si...

A esa hora, la calle ya estaba muy animada. En medio de toda esa gente, aparecieron las amigas de Pilika. 

-¡Horo Horo, que madrugador eres!- exclamaron

-Dejadme en paz

Las amigas de Pilika se lanzaron sobre el como de costumbre a pesar de lo que les dijo el chico. Pero no se dieron cuenta que Kororo habia posesionado la tabla de snow.

-¡HE DICHO QUE ME DEJÉIS EN PAZ!- Horo Horo lanzo su ataque. En su momento se vio rodeado de unos cuantos cubitos de hielo gigantes, a los que dio una patada y los tiro al suelo. La gente se le quedo mirándole.

-¿Ese no es el chaval que se fue a Tokyo para una competición de no se que?- dijo una mujer a otra

-Si, es Horo Horo. Es el hijo de mi vecina. Creo que fue a un torneo de shamanes, que me lo contó la madre- explico la otra

-¿De shamanes? No sabia que teníamos a alguien tan especial entre nosotros- dijo la primera

-Si. Aunque no se cuando volvió. Mira que se fue hace unos pocos meses y el decía que hasta por lo menos un año que no volvía

-¿Crees que es por eso por lo que esta de mal humor? Fijate, no ha pasado ni un año entero. Igual esta así porque le descalificaron...

Esas dos mujeres no fueron las únicas que cuchichearon. Horo Horo se vio rodeado de mogollón de gente que hablaba sobre el y sobre lo que acababa de hacer. No lo soporto mas y salio corriendo camino a la montaña.

Pilika no se había decido aun si contar el por que de la situación o no.

-Ren ¿Puedes venir un momento?- le pidió a Ren. Le llevo hasta el vestíbulo.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto Ren

-Mama esta llorando y no me gusta verla así. Me gustaría poder contarle lo que pasa pero os he prometido que no iba a decir nada...- dijo Pilika sin dejar de mirar al suelo

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- exclamo Ren. Le daba vergüenza que los demás supiesen lo irresponsable que fue la noche anterior

-Pero...

-Mira, vamos a ir tu y yo a buscarle y le tranquilizamos un poco. Pero solo nosotros, nadie mas- propuso Ren

Pilika afirmo con la cabeza. Ren cogio su abrigo y su lanza y ambos salieron de la casa.

-¿Quien se ha ido?- dijo Ryu cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta

-Pilika no esta... Ni tampoco Ren...- dijo Tamao mirando a su alrededor

-Yoh, te vienes conmigo a ver a donde fueron- ordeno Anna

-Pero... ¿Por que yo? ¿Y que hacemos con la madre de Horo Horo?- pregunto Yoh

-Tiene a Tamao, Manta, Ryu y a su marido para consolarla. Vamos- explico mientras le agarraba de la muñeca y salieron de la casa.

-¿A donde crees que ha podido ir?- pregunto Pilika a Ren

-A cualquier sitio donde haya tabaco- contesto Ren

-Pues aquí no encontrara nada... ¡Mira!- Pilika señalo a un multitud de gente. Fueron a mirar que pasaba. Pilika dejo escapar un grito- ¡Son mis amigas! ¡Que les ha ocurrido!

Las amigas de Pilika estaban tiradas en el suelo congeladas, pero la gente no había hecho nada por ayudarlas. Simplemente cuchicheaba.

-Ha sido tu hermano- dijo una mujer

-¿Mi hermano?- Pilika no se lo creía

-Si. No se que le paso que de repente se puso de mal humor y las congelo

-¿Que paso aquí?- Yoh y Anna aparecieron. Venían fatigados de la carrera que se acababan de echar.

-¡Horo Horo ha congelado a mis amigas!- exclamo Pilika

-Dígame ¿A donde ha ido?- pregunto Ren a la mujer

-Camino a la montaña

-Muy bien. Yoh, Anna y Pilika que se queden aquí ayudando a las chicas a descongelarse. Yo iré a por el- dijo Ren

-Vale. Si acabamos, te alcanzaremos por el camino- dijo Yoh

Ren afirmo con una sonrisa y salio corriendo camino a la montaña.

-Espera muchacho, no es buen momento para ir a la montaña. Va a...- un hombre intento advertir a Ren sobre algo, pero el chico lo ignoro- Va a empezar la ventisca.

Horo Horo ya estaba llegando a la cima de la montaña. Había subido muy deprisa pero la ventisca le había detenido. Se había sentado al lado de una roca, encogido como si fuese una bola y con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos. Kororo no entendía lo que le ocurría. 

Ren llego mas tarde. Como no había escuchado la advertencia del hombre del pueblo, tuvo que luchar contra la ventisca y abrirse camino apartando los montones de nieve con su lanza. Cuando llego a la cima, encontró a Horo Horo encogido como un ovillo. 

-¡Horo Horo!- exclamo Ren corriendo hacia donde estaba el, pero Horo Horo no le hizo caso. 

-Ko Koroko!- exclamo Kororo dándole toquecitos en el hombro a su amo para comunicarle que Ren estaba ahí, pero tampoco le hizo caso. 

-Horo Horo ¿Que te pasa?- pregunto Ren agachándose para ponerse a su mismo nivel 

-Soy imbécil- contestó Horo Horo sin levantar la cabeza 

Ren estaba a punto de decirle "eso ya te lo digo yo todos los días" cuando descubre que Horo Horo se le había echado a sus brazos, empujándole y sentándole en el suelo. Estaba llorando. 

-¡No quiero crecer!- gimoteo 

Ren no entendía nada. Desde que llegaron al pueblo Ainu, no había parado de decir que era mayor. Que era mayor para fumar y beber... Y ahora esto. Pero le alegraba saber que no hablaba sobre tabaco. 

-¡Soy un mierda! Pienso que soy un adulto y tan solo soy un crío que necesita que su madre le de de comer. Y además, soy un irresponsable. Por creerme tan mayor, ahora estoy enganchado al tabaco...- siguió gimoteando Horo Horo 

Ren había pensado muy rápido sobre eso de que Horo Horo no hablaba de tabaco. Escucho atentamente todas las palabras de su amigo sin saber como consolarlo. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarlo como una madre abrazaría a su hijo. Horo Horo le abrazo como un hijo abrazaría a su madre. 

-Venga, Horo Horo, todo eso son paranoias tuyas. Todo esto es lo que se llama adolescencia. No eres ni un niño pequeño como piensa tu madre ni un adulto como tu creías. Eres un adolescente y todos pasamos por esas situaciones- explico Ren despacito.

Horo Horo le agradeció el consejo abrazándole mas fuerte. Ya había dejado de llorar. La ventisca había amainado.

-¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo?- dijo una voz

Era la voz de Anna. Unos cuantos trineos tirados por perros siberianos habían aparecido. Los trineos estaban liderados por las amigas de Pilika, aunque también estaban Yoh, Anna, Manta, Ryu, Tamao y Pilika. Ren y Horo Horo se soltaron inmediatamente. Ren se dio cuenta de que las amigas de Pilika estaban practicando una posesión de objetos.

-Pilika ¿tus amigas son shamanes?- pregunto

-Si, yo las entrene. Y ellas no protestan tanto como otros...- contesto Pilika mirando a su hermano

-Porque seguro que con ellas no eres tan bestia como lo eres conmigo- dijo Horo Horo sacándole la lengua a su hermana

-Bueno, venga, volvamos al pueblo- dijo una de las amigas de Pilika. Horo Horo se había preparado para aguantar encima suyo a todas las chicas de pelo azul, pero asombrosamente no hicieron su habitual montonin encima suyo. 

-¡Yo bajo en mi snowboard!- exclamo Horo Horo. Miro hacia Ren- ¿Te vienes conmigo?

-¿Es seguro?

-¡Como la leche materna!- exclamo el del pelo azul con una sonrisa

Los dos se subieron a la tabla. Horo Horo se puso el seguro en lo pies.

-Agarrate bien fuerte, Ren

-Tranquilo- dijo Ren abrazándose bien fuerte a su compañero

-WIHOOOO!!!- grito eufórico Horo Horo, deslizándose el primero. Los dos chicos volaron por la pendiente. Los trineos le siguieron. 

-Oye, Anna, tu y yo nunca nos abrazamos así- dijo Yoh

-¿Estas insinuando algo?- pregunto Anna

-No, nada, nada...- dijo Yoh mirando hacia otro lado

______

¡Volvió la inspiración! Aunque ya voy diciendo que el siguiente capitulo será el ultimo (Manta no me permite escribir mas porque ya le he hecho perder 5 días de clase XD) ¿A que los discursillos de Horo Horo y Ren son pésimos? Es que a mi se me da muy mal esto de expresar lo que uno siente ¡Lo mío son las acciones de los personajes! (y si no, volved a leer el capitulo 5... XD) 


	8. Despedida

29 de noviembre. 11:00 AM. Estación de trenes de Hokkaido

Ya era hora de volver a casa. El resto del día anterior, todos habían disfrutado del pueblo Ainu antes de regresar a Tokyo. Todos menos Horo Horo. Este se había quedado con sus padres disculpándose por su anterior comportamiento y hablando con ellos para hacerlos comprender que ya no era un niño pequeño pero tampoco una persona mayor con toda la independencia del mundo.

Allí estaban todos en el anden del tren, incluidos los padres de Horo Horo y Pilika y las amigas de esta ultima.

-¡Por fin volvemos a Tokyo! ¡Mañana podré volver a clase!- exclamo Manta

-Manta- dijo Yoh

-¿si?

-Mañana es sábado. No hay clase

-Os echare mucho de menos- dijo Pilika a sus amigas- Ya se que tengo a Tamao y a Anna, pero es que a Anna le es imposible guardar un secreto...

Anna le echo una mirada feroz y esta se callo.

-¡Nosotras también te echaremos de menos!- exclamaron al unísono las chicas con lagrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaban a su amiga

-Espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien- dijo el padre

-¡Claro que nos lo hemos pasado bien!- exclamo Ryu- He conocido mogollón de chicas guapas...

-Si, nos ha gustado mucho estar aquí. A mi me ha encantado el pueblo tan bonito en el que viven- dijo Tamao con timidez pero mas educadamente

-Por cierto ¿Donde esta Horo Horo?- dijo la madre buscándole con la mirada

-Creo saber donde esta- dijo Ren y entro en el pabellón de la estación.

Horo Horo estaba enfrente de la maquina de tabaco, a punto de meter las monedas. De repente, se le apareció el filo de una lanza delante de su cara.

-¿Ibas a comprar algo, mi querido Horo Horo?- dijo Ren tranquilamente apoyado en la pared

-No, claro que no. Solo estaba mirando, jeje...- contesto Horo Horo guardándose las monedas en el bolsillo

-Yoh me ha dicho que Anna tiene un método muy bueno para dejar de fumar a base de zumos, un entrenamiento de esos que hace ella y unos cuantos golpes en la espalda con un palo- explico Ren bajando la lanza- Si quieres, cuando lleguemos a casa, te puedo poner el método ese, pero en vez de darte los golpes con un palo, te los doy con mi lanza.

-Creo que ya se me esta quitando el vicio, jeje, pero gracias por intentar ayudarme- dijo Horo Horo cogiendo a Ren por el hombro para indicarle que saliesen al anden

En cuanto vieron aparecer a Horo Horo, las amigas de Pilika corrieron a lanzarse sobre el. El chico pensó que ya se les había quitado esa costumbre porque ayer no se lo hicieron pero se dio cuenta de que estaba muy equivocado. En cuanto le soltaron, fue el turno de la madre, que lo espachurro contra ella.

-Hasta pronto, mi peque...- la madre se acordó de la charla que tuvo con su hijo la tarde anterior- Hasta pronto, Horo Horo

-El tren con destino a Tokyo hará su salido por la vía 2 en cinco minutos- anuncio el megáfono

-¿Y los billetes? ¿Donde están los billetes?- dijo Ryu palpándose la ropa. Pensaba que los habia perdido

-Aun no los hemos comprado. Manta, ve a comprarlos- ordeno Anna

-¿Que? ¿Otra vez yo?

-Tranquilos, que yo os los compro- ofreció la madre y corrió hacia la taquilla, pero había algo de cola.

-El tren va a salir dentro de poco y aun no tenemos los billetes...- dijo Tamao nerviosa mirando el reloj del anden. Habían pasado dos minutos.

-El tren esta arrancando!- observo Pilika. Habían pasado cuatro minutos.

-¡Aquí están los billetes!- dijo la madre corriendo. Se los fue dando uno a uno. Primero entraron Yoh y Anna, luego Manta, luego Pilika, después Ryu, luego Tamao, luego Ren...

El tren se empezó a mover y Horo Horo aun no se había subido.

-Toma hijo- la madre le entrego el billete

-Adiós mama- dijo el chico con una sonrisa. Corrió detrás del tren y justo cuando se acababa el anden, dio un salto y subió al tren. Se metió en billete en el bolsillo pero vio que tenia dentro una cajetilla de tabaco que había comprado antes de que Ren le hubiese pillado. La miro fijamente durante unos segundos y lanzo lejos de la vía. Se metió el billete en el bolsillo y se fue con los demás rumbo a Tokyo.

FIN

______

¡Ya se acabo este fic! Si no os gusto, yo ya avise en el primer capitulo que era un experimento de a ver que ocurría cuando escribo un Fan-Fic cuando estoy aburrida (y así quedo el capitulo 5 XD). A lo que iba, que se acabo y bla, bla, bla. Personalmente, me "gusta" como me quedo el final, porque volví a convertir a Horo Horo en el tío saludable de toda la vida y bla, bla, bla. Me callo ¿me callo? ¡No me callaran! ¡Volveré con mas fics XD!


End file.
